


Got Your Back

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: McGee’s partners are reliable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #531 "defend"

“Thanks,” said McGee, letting Kate help him back to his feet. “That was… thanks.”

She and Tony shared a look, then she turned to glare at him. “You thought we were going to leave you alone out here, didn’t you?”

“I… no?” he said, but it was more a question than an answer. “C’mon, you’re always harassing me!”

“Yes,” said Tony, solemnly. “Yes, we are. But we will always, _always_ have your back, Probie.”

“Then, Tony will put a ‘kick me’ sign on it,” Kate added. 

“That is also true,” confirmed Tony.

McGee snorted a laugh. “I have no doubt.” 

THE END


End file.
